A New Life
by randomchick300
Summary: This is the story of Dillon. She was created by Riley months before Bree, and in the same group as an odd guy, named Fred. She realises she, also, has an odd power. This is her story, leading up to the Eclipse attack on the Cullens. FredXOC.
1. Prologue: My turning

Prologue "My turning" :

What ran through my mind as I walked the dark forgotten streets of Seattle was nothing but hunger. I had left the house two weeks ago and still wasn't able to find a place to stay, or eat for free.

I clenched my teeth hard as my stomach rumbled again. Sure, I had gotten random items out of the trash, but I didn't want to do that ever again. I was sixteen and should have been able to find a job, but no one hires a girl who looks like she is homeless.

I didn't have a car, much less money to pay for gas. So I had to walk everywhere. That's why I found myself walking those streets, trying to find a safe looking place to stay for the night. My dark skin blending in with the dark around me. That was what I used to try to keep my mind off of the hunger that had consumed my stomach.

My hand latched onto my stomach as it growled louder this time. I was now almost to tears. Then out of no where, there was a male figure. He wasn't to far from me, may a few feet.

I stopped and stepped to the side of the sidewalk, to let him pass. He gave me a slight smile, but didn't move. He motioned to my stomach.

"You seem quite hungry…Why don't I get you something to eat?" He asked.

To me, his voice was soothing. I smiled, and nodded.

"That would be amazing, Thanks so much!" I tried to say, my voice cracking out of the fact I hadn't talked in a while. He motioned for me to follow. Since I was too hungry to refuse I followed blindly.

"So, what's your name?" He asked as I caught up with him.

" My name is Dillon, but most of my friends call me Dill." I replied trying to smile

He gave me a look of confusion " A girl named Dillon? that's odd" He said quietly.

I shrugged "I don't really care. It doesn't really matter if it's odd. What is your name?" I asked looking forward, not noticing how we weren't going in the direction of any food distributor, but to a dark alley.

"I am Riley" He simply stated as we rounded the corner, into a very scary dark alley.

After we had turned the corner, he turned to me and gave an…almost wicked smile. Then next thing I knew he had bitten me, and my whole body felt like it was on fire.

I screamed out in pain. IT hurt so bad, I hardly noticed anything else. Like how he had covered my mouth, and picked me up. Or how long the car ride was.

But the next thing I noticed besides the pain was how I was in a house, with a red headed woman towering over me while I was laying down writhering in pain. The male, Riley was with her. And then the pain got so bad I couldn't think about anything anymore.


	2. Chapter 1 : Aftermath

Chapter 1: Aftermath.

The feeling of numbness was like waking up from a bad dream. As I looked around, I noticed how clear my eye-sight was. It was like looking through high-definition goggles. My hearing, very acute now, I could hear the scratching of rats in the walls. Then, breathing in, I noticed how well my sense of smell was. I could smell the unclean carpet.

Then I remembered what had happened and quickly looked around me. I was in a room, almost bare, but there were scents of others that were gone now. I stood up off the bed, faster than I remember I could. I was so confused.

As soon as I had stood up, the door opened. In came the male that had attacked me _Riley. Yes that is his name… _I thought to myself as he stood before me. I glared at him.

" What have you done to me!" I screeched, confused and angry at the same time, and I wanted answers. I wanted to grab him by the throat and slam him up against the wall. He cringed away in fear as soon as the thought ran through my mind.

I gasped and took a step back. He backed up close to the wall. Besides his look of fear, he spoke.

" I turned you!" He yelled, his face full of terror. I had no idea what was going on.

" Into what!" I screeched again. I was so scared, and confused, and angry it was hard to believe I was still me. As my fear started to dissipate, it seemed his did too. He moved away from the wall and towards me with a reassuring safe smile.

" A vampire. I know, it sounds crazy but it is the truth. See how all your senses are heightened, and how a lot faster you are? And how you made me fear you like that? That's the vampire I've made you" He said coming closer. I backed away.

" I made you do that….vampire? Wha…?" I asked many different questions at once, not finishing them and jumbling them up. I then realized the aching burn in the back of my throat, and how something seemed to be pooling in my mouth. I spit the bile out and grasped my throat.

The smile was still placed on his face, he moved another step towards me " And that Thirst burning your throat, what other evidence is there?" he asked slyly. I screamed out of anger, and confusion, and sadness. Riley led me through the door, too another almost bare room, but this was like a living room.

" The rest of your group was turned a night early, and are feeding now." He explained. I stopped in my tracks as we walk by a mirror, that was oddly placed in the living room. I gasped at the reflection.

I was _beautiful. _I had been pretty before, but not like that. My skin looked a little bit…pale, but I still was a nice shade of light brown. My eyes were now blood red, and intense looking. My features hadn't changed all that much, but I was gorgeous. I looked like an African princess, the ones I read about when I was in school. My hair was shiny, soft -looking and fell to my shoulders.

" See, if that's not proof enough, I don't know what is" Riley said, making a little chuckle as I examined myself in the mirror. I touched my face with my hands and looked at my now perfectly proportionate figure. Then, the thirst came back and burned my throat reminding me of feeding.

"I am really _really_ thirsty" I told him. He smiled at me, and nodded his head

"yes, it is time to teach you how to hunt with the others now. Afterwards, I'll tell you everything you need to know about being a vampire. And then we will talk personally about controlling your…ability" He said to me and pushed me through the door to the outside.

It was night, I guessed now that I was a vampire, I couldn't go out in the daylight. At least that's what the old legends had said. As soon as I saw him take off running, and saw how fast he was going, I did the same. Now that I was faster, I might as well use the new speed.

We stopped when we reached a large river. And then I recognized Seattle beyond it. A section I was told not to venture to. A slummy, warehouse district ridden with criminals and the homeless. I stole a quick worried glance at Riley.

"Its okay, we really don't need to breath, and we can swim very fast." He said nodding to the river. Then he jumped into the river and speed off across it. I soon followed after, trusting that I could make it across fast enough.

We soon reached the other side, and found the others Riley had mentioned. Most of them were feeding, but the ones that weren't acknowledged Riley with a sense of respect. I got afraid at the thought of having to feed now, on actual people. As soon as I thought about it, everyone cringed and backed away in fear again.

Now confusion, and thirst over took my brain. They all returned back to normal and I pulled my lips back into an apologetic frown "sorry" I mumbled.

Riley pulled me away from the others, and said something about not wanting to have any fights when I got too thirsty. Next thing I knew I was on top of a roof of a building. Riley over looked the streets.

"We need to find you some bodies to feed from before you go crazy" He said to me. "Pick people that wont be missed, that there wont be searches for" She siad to me, pointing out some sleeping homeless men in an alley nearby. I nodded as we moved swiftly to another rooftop, the one right behind the homeless men. As soon as I smelled them, I crouched low, and let a growl rip from my lips. Again, Riley backed away in fear.

I dropped from the building and snatched one up and bit into his neck without thinking. I drained him fast and went to the one trying to escape. In the next minute or two, I had drained him as well. Their blood had a sour taste to it, but it soothed the pain in my throat.

When I was finished, I looked around for Riley. I hated this, but Riley had saved me from being homeless. I decided not to tell him my thoughts.

He appeared right beside me after jumping from the roof himself "I suggest you wait here until the others are finished." he said to me in a bland monotone. I nodded once and watched him take off to round up the others. I sighed. Taking in all that new information had almost overwhelmed me, but I kept a clear head.

Riley came back momentarily and gave me a smiled "lets go back now" He said. I climbed up the side of the building and reached the group in no time. They were a very diverse group of people, all eyes red and staring at me and Riley.

" This is Dill, everyone. She was a day late." He introduced. Everyone mumbled hellos and the like. I felt very uncomfortable with them all staring at me. One thing caught my eye.

A tall, blond, awkward looking guy was in the middle, but everyone was atleast five or six feet around him as if he had some sort of plague. It was very distracting. But only after a split second after everyone got settled down again Riley began speaking and motioning to the river.


	3. Chapter 2 : Basics

A/N: Sorry about the such short chapters! These two chapters were one large chapter but when I got to thinking, they worked better as two.

Chapter 2 The basics :

"Alright people lets move! We need to get back before sunrise or we'll all turn to huge piles of ash!" He yelled and everyone moved to the sound in a rapid pace. I guessed that the stories of vampires burning into ash were true. That sounded ridiculous, but since I was now a vampire there had to be truth to some things the stories said.

And off we were, swimming through the river as fast as we all could, didn't want to be there during daylight. After reaching the shore, we went miles into the mainland, even up a few hills to get back to where we came from.

Once there he shoved us all down in the basement ( which wasn't very hard, there were only about maybe seven or eight of us) and began talking about the basics. The need to feed on humans, bursting into flames at the touch of direct sunlight, feeding on pople who are not going to be missed. I surveyed the room, from what I understood everyone was listening intently.

I was in the back, near the blond kid everyone seemed to stay away from. I had no idea what was so bad about this guy, but no one seemed to like him. Riley went on to talk to the others individually. For what reason I didn't know, but I stepped closer to the odd male.

The male looked at me with an odd look of confusion. I got a good look at him. Kind of muscular, either a dark blond, or a really light brunette, red eyes like mine. Then Riley found his way to us

" You two will have to stay and learn the basics a little longer than everyone, you will take longer to…develop" He said to us. I could only guess at what that meant. Trying to harness this ability to make people feel so…terrified. This odd guy must have had a power as well. _I will ask him about it later…_ I thought to myself. I then nodded at Riley, and the weird kid didn't show any sign of acknowledgement.

When Riley walked off, the male turned to me. "I'm Fred" he said in a quiet, deep, almost booming voice. I smiled a tiny bit " Hi. I was already introduced back when we were hunting" I replied quickly.

"Yea, Dill right?" He said then nodded slowly "I have this strange thing going on where everyone, except you, is thoroughly repulsed by me. Can't stand to be around me" he explained. Then I noticed why he was looking at me really weird. I felt nothing.

" I make people seriously afraid." I stated in a monotone my hands on my hips. I waited for an answer from the staring male. _Fred, his name is Fred. I'll have to remember that._ I thought to myself.

He nodded "That's interesting. It looks like were going to be here a while." He stated and looked around. With that he put his back to a wall, and I sat there beside him, watching everyone.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :

Over the next week, I spent time hanging around Fred. I didn't know why, but I was drawn to him. He hardly talked, which left me a lot of room to tell him my opinion on the people in the room. Most of the time he just nodded, sometimes he smiled. He had a really friendly smile.

During the night, Riley would take me and tell me about how I needed to be able to control my power, and we worked constantly at seeing what triggered the ability. He also told me about the red head I saw during my change. He didn't use a name just called her _'her' _and '_she'. _

Controlling my power, and chatting with Fred were the only things besides thirst I ever thought about in those weeks. The thirst was the worst part. It made me hate being a vampire. I drained five to six bodies a feeding, and two days later the burning would come back. Riley would send me out with Fred to feed, then when we got back he would spend time with me and I would work with my power.

After a couple of weeks the rest of the group disappeared. Riley said they were meeting the others. Me and Fred were left alone all the time. Sometimes I was all by myself, when Riley would try to help Fred with his power. I didn't feel a thing when Fred used his power. He said something about our powers neutralizing each others. During those few weeks, me and Fred talked more than usual ( what else were we going to do?)

After another week, Riley sent Fred with the others and I was left alone. I fed almost every night, but sparingly. I drained maybe two to three bodies a night. I worked harder with my ability just to get to talk to someone again. I didn't like feeling alone all the time, like I couldn't be trusted with other vampires yet.

Once I was able to pin point where the fear was going. Right at Riley, nowhere else. I could feel it. The fact I could choose who I could scare meant I was able to control better than I thought I could before. That's when Riley said I was ready. I don't know the exact feeling I had at that moment, but I was glad not to be alone anymore.

It took us till almost daylight to get to where the rest of the Newborns were staying. He said it would be alright, and that there was a bigger basement. " There is nothing to worry about" He reassured me.

My introduction to the group was anything but special. All he did was say, " Hey! This is Dill, she's a bit late" And he left me to go do what ever I wanted to. Of course I went to fin the one person I knew out of them all. Fred.

It didn't take me long. He was the only person with a five feet radius of empty space around him. He was sitting on a couch nonetheless so he was even easier to find. I, of course, went up and sat on the other side of the couch. As soon as I did that, everyone stared at me. I smiled, and they all cringed away.

I was proud that I could make people feel afraid of me. It made me feel powerful. Riley had told me that becoming a vampire was like becoming a god. I didn't feel godly, especially with that awful thirst in the back of my throat every couple of days. I felt terrible feeding from real people. Well, they were bad, unmissed people. Even with that I still felt bad. These were people, and I had taken there life. Everyone deserved a chance in my book. The people I drained could have turned there life around. Even if it sounded unlikely, it could have happened if I hadn't drained the person clean of any chance at life.

I had told Fred that once when we were feeding with the others. He told me it was okay to feel that way, and " your still attached to the human side of you…" I didn't say anything else about it. What Fred had said sounded right to me. I felt that I needed to change that though, find a way to let go of the little piece of human I kept holding onto.

Fred didn't talk much, even in our conversations he hardly said anything. That was okay for me, because I liked to talk. I tried to remember things about my life before being a vampire, but I never remembered much. So I would tell stories I learned in a history class. See my memories faded, but the things I learned never did. Fred would listen intently but hardly say a word or comment, but his facial expressions said everything he didn't.

A month went by before anything really special happened. Me and Fred would be sent out in different feeding groups now that we were in the larger group of vampires. I was sent out more often than most, but that wasn't unusual to me, since the others were older. But Riley said that I had more control over the thirst than anyone else as young as I am and usually sent me out with older vamps' anyways.

One that I met, who wasn't too older than me, was a guy named Diego. He was kind of quiet, and nice. That was very different for most of the newborns in the house. They were either stupid, or planning to rip you apart later. Almost everyone got an arm or a leg ripped off by one of the stupid ones, or the angry ones. They were split down the middle, one lead by this guy named Raoul. The other was lead by a girl, Kristie. I didn't pay attention to either of the groups most of the time.

Diego was different though. He was polite, and actually had a real conversation upon meeting you. He was also Riley's favorite. It didn't puzzle me why. Diego played by the rules. I got all of this information when I first met him. He's the one who inspired me to break into a music store while I was ' hunting ' with Fred.

I had remembered my intense love of music when I was hunting once, and here was music playing from a car somewhere. Then Diego mentioned how he was going to break into someplace and get some more music. The next time Fred and I were put into a group with a couple of morons, I made him break into a store with me. Its not like we left any trails. Once we were in there I checked out all the C.d.'s in the music store. And then I look for something to play it with.

Diego coached me on what to take beforehand, so it was all easy to find. I had to listen to a lot of C.d.'s to remember what type of music I liked. Fred didn't mind, since I already talked him into breaking into the place. Once I found a nice selection, we got out of there. Fred even tried to make it look like we were never there. Not that it would have mattered, no one would have known how to catch us anyway.


End file.
